Masquerade
by diamonds-and-black-angel
Summary: Nous sommes dans le Lakespur Drive ou un incendie, de toute évidence provoqué par une fuite de gaz a emporté le Shérif Swan, son épouse et leurs deux filles, âgées de quatorze et douze ans. Tous, ici se disent profondément touchés par la tragédie. Pour en apprendre plus sur ce couple, estimé pour sa grande générosité, nous donnons la parole à Rachel Weber, professeur de piano de...
1. Chapter 1

**15/06/2007**

**Volterra, 00h49**

.

**Charles Percy Snow a dit : " L'histoire ne tolère pas les échecs ". Aussi, moi, Isabella Volturi, fais le serment sur la mémoire de mes parents de renoncer à tout jamais à toute perspective d'échec. Lorsque les sociétés humaines sont aveuglées par leur soif d'argent et de pouvoir, que tout n'est que jeux d'influence, on n'a parfois d'autre choix que de se rendre justice soi-même.**

**10/06/2012**

Elle regardait le paysage défiler à travers le hublot, l'air songeur, une main soutenant son menton.

Dix ans. Déjà Dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu Atlanta. Cette ville qui l'avait vue naître et dans laquelle elle avait enterré tant de bons souvenirs...

Malgré l'air absent qu'elle devait arborer à cet instant, elle était à l'affût de la plus petite chose, du moindre détail qui aurait pu lui paraître familier, mais jusque là rien. Elle admirait les vastes étendues d'eau, les plaines qui se profilaient à perte de vue et les innombrables gratte-ciel, symbole d'une économie florissante.

Atlanta était sans aucun doute magnifique. Toutefois, ce n'était certainement pas le cadre idyllique des lieux qui était à l'origine de ce " retour aux sources ". Non. Elle y allait dans un but bien précis qu'elle ne perdait pas une seconde de vue. Elle devait réussir. Non, elle réussirait. Coûte que coûte.

Elle avait attendu si longtemps ce jour… Elle allait leur faire payer à _tous_. Sans la moindre exception.

De toute façon, beaucoup trop de choses avaient changé. Elle ne parviendrait probablement plus jamais à considérer cet endroit comme son « chez elle ».

Son entreprise paraîtrait sans doute insensée, impossible, peut-être même risible aux yeux de certains, et dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur aurait été un mensonge. Mais elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne connaissait plus l'échec. La vie n'était qu'une énorme farce. Une impitoyable farce et au moindre faux pas, tout pouvait basculer.

Elle sourit légèrement, le regard dans le vide._Que le jeu commence._

**Le crime ne restera pas impuni…**

**Introduction, en quelque sorte, d'une nouvelle fiction que j'avais hâte de commencer**

**Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de la tournure que l'histoire va prendre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**


	2. Irrésistible

**Premier chapitre de Masquerade, après de longs mois à chercher la manière d'aborder la chose ^^**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos très encourageants commentaires !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**10/06/2012**

**Aéroport d'Atlant****a**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agacée, elle redonna pour la énième fois son jouet à l'horrible petite chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle, d'un air désespéré, mais la vue seule de l'homme aux perroquets entrain de se curer le nez, du vieux pruneau desséché qui ronflait et de cette blonde au maquillage criard, puant l'eau de Cologne bon marché suffit à la décourager.

-**Timmy, reste tranquille**, Ordonna une femme brune, plutôt ronde, à ce qui semblait être son fils. **Excusez-nous, mademoiselle**, Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle venait, avec peine, d'arracher son foulard -dernier cadeau de tante Sulpicia- des mains du morveux.

Pour toute réponse, elle rabattit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et saisit sa valise. Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus parmi ces gens.

Mais bien sur, c'était sans compter sur l'autre horrible petite chose qui s'accrochait à sa valise.

Cette fois, la femme se leva et saisit le bambin, qui s'exprimait, avec force de grands gestes et de bave dans ce qui semblait être un langage extraterrestre. C'était définitif, elle détestait les enfants.

Elle pourrait surveiller un peu mieux ses enfants, pensa-t-elle avant de s'en aller, sa valise la précédant, pendant que la femme se plaignait à la blonde du fait qu'elle ait ignoré ses excuses.

Cette pauvre créature ne pouvait pas se douter qu'en ce jour très particulier pour Isabella Volturi, mieux valait pour elle qu'elle ne lui réponde pas. Elle était déjà de bien assez mauvaise humeur et respecter le "troisième sacrement" de tante Sulpicia, « tu ne déversera point ta mauvaise humeur sur les autres », était de plus en plus dur.

Non pas qu'elle déteste la chaleur, ou encore les endroits grouillants de monde, mais cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle attendait sa tante (son autre tante) et la patience n'avait jamais été une de ses principales qualités.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle repéra ce qui devait être l'un des seuls sièges isolés de l'aéroport et s'y installa avec soulagement. Elle dégaina son portable et croisa ses longues jambes avant de savourer l'agréable sensation que lui procurait l'ice tea caressant sa gorge. C'était si bon….

Elle posa sa cannette sur un petit pose-tout, pestant intérieurement contre le mauvais système de climatisation de l'aéroport et se mit en tête de consulter ses mails.

"_Aro, Aro, Aro (cet homme n'avait décidément rien à faire de son temps libre), Aro, Sulpicia, Aro, Aro, Félix, Caius (et Marcus, probablement) , Heidi (tiens, elle lirait celui-ci en premier, s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant), Aro, Aro ... Ah, Victoria_" :

**"_Isabella,_**

**_Comme promis, voici les coordonnées du siège d'Atlan…_"**

Elle referma brusquement le mail et rangea son portable. Elle ne replongerait pas dans le travail avant lundi, c'était décidé. Victoria pouvait bien lui envoyer son bouledogue cannibale (même si elle s'évertuait à affirmer le contraire c'était une évidence) , ça n'y changerait rien.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant les « discrets » regards et clins d'œil qu'elle captait de temps à autres. Comme quoi, quel que soit l'endroit, sa beauté faisait toujours des ravages.

Elle n'était pas prétentieuse, juste réaliste. Oui, la nature l'avait gâtée, notamment parce qu'elle était l'une des rares femmes à bénéficier à la fois d'une silhouette fin et de formes généreuses. Et malgré ce que beaucoup auraient pu penser, elle n'était pas de celles qui passaient des heures à choisir une tenue ou encore à se maquiller, d'où le simple tee-shirt blanc qu'elle portait, accompagné d'un jean clair et de sandales. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval tout aussi simple que le reste de sa tenue et la fine montre argentée sertie de diamants à son poignet était la seule parure qu'elle arborait.

D'ailleurs, c'était uniquement à Sulpicia qu'elle devait le fait de posséder cette montre. Un peu comme la plupart de ses affaires, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'adonner à cette activité si prisée par tant de femmes (et d'hommes, preuve en était son cousin Alec) : le shopping. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cela, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait juste pas le temps.

Et de toute évidence elle n'en avait pas besoin, se dit elle en voyant un homme d'âge mur si absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il avait repeint sa chemise aux couleurs de la crème glacée qu'il tenait. Devant lui, se tenait une gamine tellement énervée qu'on aurait dit que sa tête enflait.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée d'ice tea. Si Heidi était là, elle se serait probablement étouffée de rire. Cette fille était d'une rare cruauté. Cruauté qui allait certainement lui manquer.

Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas son jour.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle ignora cet inconnu venu se poster à quelques mètres d'elle. Il semblait hurler sur quelqu'un au téléphone et avait ce qu'elle aurait pu facilement qualifier de voix la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais entendue : à la fois douce et virile, vivante avec de petits accents enfantins…. A un tel point que s'il n'avait pas été aussi malpoli-étant tout sauf agréable avec la personne à laquelle il parlait- elle n'aurait sans doute pas résisté à la tentation de lui lancer un coup d'œil. Et peut être même deux. Ou trois. Mais bon, ce petit ton supérieur qu'il employait l'avait totalement, ou presque, refroidie.

Elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être la personne la plus humble au monde mais jamais, excepté dans ses plus mauvais jours, elle ne serait permise de s'adresser à quelqu'un comme le faisait ce type et s'il faisait partie de ses connaissances, elle l'aurait volontiers remis à sa place.

Soudain, elle entendit un léger claquement, puis un bruit de roulettes, signe que l'homme s'éloignait. Bon débarras, songea-t-elle en regardant partir l'inconnu. Il avait une chevelure coupée très court mais qui rebiffaient par endroits, d'un noir profond.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'était sans doute sa carrure : on aurait dit un ours. Mais en même temps, sa démarche avait ce petit quelque chose qui lui conférait une certaine élégance.

Et puis, même de dos il était rassurant. Peut-être dans d'autres circonstances aurait elle été tentée d'en savoir plus sur lui…

Fait d'autant plus étonnant, étant donné que depuis bien longtemps elle s'était interdit de céder, et même de songer à ce genre de choses.

Sa mission avant tout. Elle se répétait en boucle cette phrase chaque jour ou presque depuis quatre ans, si bien qu'elle n'en avait même plus eu besoin. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Décidément, Atlanta s'annonçait pleine de surprises.

C'est uniquement un petit signal sonore provenant de son téléphone qui la sortit de sa séance d'observation. Le sujet était maintenant bien loin et ça tombait bien vu que sa tante venait apparemment d'arriver et l'attendait à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Elle vida d'un trait sa cannette, s'étira longuement et s'apprêtait à se saisir de sa valise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que justement, ce n'était pas _sa_ valise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Certes, elles se ressemblaient énormément mais une personne ayant le sens du détail se serait facilement rendue compte que la sienne était d'un bleu déclinant davantage vers le gris, était un peu plus grande mais que, par-dessus tout, il n'y avait pas d'initiales gravées dessus. D'ailleurs c'était d'un pompeux.

« E.C ». Ces lettres dorées sur fond d'argent semblaient la narguer, de même que l'image de cet arnaqueur de premier ordre qui trompait sans doute ses victimes avec son satané « air rassurant » histoire de mieux les enfoncer après. Elle l'étranglerait de ses propres mains.

Son sang ne fit plus qu'un tour et sans plus réfléchir, elle hurla de toutes ses forces :

-**HEY !**

L'homme, déjà bien loin, ne se retourna même pas. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour toutes les autres personnes présentes. Ca y était, comme le disait souvent sa tante Sulpicia, dès lors qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, son image de jolie poupée de porcelaine s'était brisée. Au diable Sulpicia et ses manières.

Elle s'élança à toute vitesse à la poursuite du voleur, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables. C'était_ sa_ valise. Elle contenait _ses_ affaires, des affaires qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre.

Sur sa route, les gens s'écartaient. Son visage était probablement d'un rouge écarlate.

-**Au voleur, au voleur !** S'écria-t-elle sans arrêter de courir.

Un moment, elle se sentit perdre le contrôle de ses jambes. Foutu sol trop glissant. Foutues sandales. Sans plus attendre, elle les retira en quatrième vitesse et les lança quelque part, au hasard. Sauf que ce quelque part se trouvait être l'arrière du crane chauve d'un agent de sécurité.

-**Aie !** Se plaignit-il. **Vous, là !** L'interpella-t-il.

**-Pas le temps !** Lui lança-t-elle.

Oh oui, ce sale escroc au derrière d'ange allait souffrir. Elle le découperait en tout petits morceaux, les brûlerait un à un et les donnerait ensuite à Pompon, le fameux bouledogue de Victoria en guise de déjeuner.

**-Arrêtez-vous, rendez moi ma valise !** Hurla-t-elle à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Cette fois, l'homme se retourna. Pendant un bref instant, elle en fut comme…attendrie.

Ses yeux. Des yeux d'un joli vert. On aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient sonder votre âme. Des traits réguliers, très masculins mais un peu enfantins comme le laissait supposer sa voix. Et puis sa pâleur, toutefois moins prononcée que la sienne, lui donnait en quelque sorte un petit air fragile.

Mais une fois la phase d'attendrissement passée, c'était comme si sa rage avait été décuplée, si bien qu'elle crut voir une lueur traverser les yeux de l'inconnu. Une lueur de frayeur. Aussi, elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée lorsqu'elle le vit pâlir, puis lâcher son portable et prendre ses jambes à son cou. _Froussard_.

Toutefois, il continuait à tenir bien fermement la valise , _sa_ valise qu'il souillait avec ses saletés de mains… En plus, il courait vite, le bougre.

Désormais, elle transpirait l'adrénaline par chaque pore de sa peau.

-**J'aurai ta peau !** Siffla-t-elle et brusquement, elle sut. Elle sut que la course poursuite allait prendre fin. Et il n'allait pas tarder à savoir à son tour.

Sans prêter attention aux agents derrière elle, à l'annonce qui mettait en garde les personnes présentes contre une jeune femme brune potentiellement dangereuse, elle courut en direction d'un comptable (il portait un long manteau noir. Il avait l'air sévère. Il tenait une mallette noire. C'était soit un terroriste, soit un comptable et même si la première hypothèse aurait été plus intéressante du point de vue « contenu de la mallette », la seconde était plus plausible). Elle lui arracha son bagage de force, non sans grognements et griffures, puis ce fut comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti.

Elle se mit de profil, un peu comme son oncle Phil lui avait appris à le faire lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de l'initier au base ball Elle tint fortement la mallette dans sa main droite, derrière son dos. Elle la leva lentement, lentement, et la lança de toutes ses forces, avec toute la violence dont elle était capable sur le co***** à la belle gueule. En même temps, une sorte de hurlement animal s'échappait de sa gorge. Autour d'elle, plus rien ne bougeait. Juste l'homme qui tombait, une multitude de billets de 100 dollars en suspension dans les airs. Un. Deux. Trois…

Cette fois, un cri assurément inhumain retentit._ Touché_, songea-t-elle.

Pieds nus , sa queue de cheval complètement défaite, les yeux étincelants derrière ses lunettes de soleil, les coins de sa bouche relevés en un sourire victorieux, elle avait quelque chose d'irrésistible. Effrayant, mais irrésistible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**Et voilà !**


	3. L'imbécile

Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, sur ce banc à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, une poche de glace sur la tête et un énorme bleu sur le front, littéralement écroulé de rire, il n'aurait su que répondre.

Il n'aurait su dire exactement si c'était à cause du choc, ou encore de la pression due au fait qu'il allait très probablement arriver en retard à sa réunion, mais dès qu'il avait vu son « agresseur » s'avancer vers lui, il avait craqué. Alice ne devait _jamais_ entendre parler de cette histoire.

C'était sérieusement elle qui l'avait presque assommé à l'instant ? Bon, il avait eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir plus tôt mais à ce moment-là, sa priorité était de sauver ses magnifiques et précieuses petites fesses.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de jolies fesses, la femme brune en face semblait à présent hors d'elle.

**-Non mais je rêve … **

Elle avait le visage rose et ses yeux d'une étonnante couleur vert bleu lançaient des éclairs. Son menton était levé bien haut, dans une attitude de « je reste digne », rendue peu crédible par ses pieds nus, étant donné que pour une raison qui lui échappait elle avait préféré garder ses sandales accrochées à son poignet. De si jolis pieds. Quel gâchis. Et quel caractère de cochon.

Ce visage teinté d'une délicieuse teinte rose... Mais oui, un cochon ! C'est à ca que la couleur de son visage lui faisait penser…

**- Je fais l'effort de venir m'excuser et vous ne vous donnez même pas la peine de…**

Elle était plutôt mignonne, en cochon. Surtout le nez.

**- Non, bien sur, se moquer de moi est beaucoup plus intéressant !**

Ces petits coussinets roses …

Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Oublier les petits yeux et le nez de cochon. Nez …

**-Mais est-ce-que vous m'écoutez ?!**

Et ce n'est que là qu'il explosa sans plus pouvoir se contrôler.

**-Monsieur… vous… êtes sur que vous allez bien ?** Entendit-il Jefferson s'inquiéter.

Des passants se retournaient pour le voir et des enfants, curieux, tentaient de le voir de plus près sous les regards mécontents de leurs parents, ce qui ne fit que redoubler son hilarité.

Brusquement, le visage de l'objet de son amusement se figea en une expression froide, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Un moment, il s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle commence à le frapper mais à sa grande surprise, il la vit s'adresser à son chauffeur au bout de quelques minutes de silence lourd.

**-Je vous plains sincèrement, de devoir servir un crétin pareil.** **D'ailleurs, si vous pourriez vous avoir l'amabilité de lui dire que… je ne lui en veux pas ? Non, après tout c'est probablement à lui que je devrai mon premier acte d'héroïsme. Car je vous promets que si j'ai encore le « plaisir » de le croiser, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais se reproduire…**

Trop tard, eut il envie de lui répondre, mais il se retint (et de toute façon, elle s'éloignait déjà d'une manière qu'on aurait pu qualifier de digne si elle ne luttait pas autant avec ses sandales –en même temps quelle idée de vouloir mettre ses chaussures en marchant).

Et puis, il fallait bien dire que la lueur démente qu'elle avait dans les yeux lorsqu'elle le poursuivait et sa manière d'évoquer l'éventuelle destruction de ses parties génitales donnait un peu froid dans le dos.

**-Mon…Monsieur, je suis sur que cette personne ne voulait pas… Enfin, vous n'êtes pas un…** Bredouilla Jefferson en les regardant successivement lui et la silhouette qui s'éloignait , l'air paniqué.

Il se contenta de fixer le chauffeur, amusé. Son frère avait peut-être raison, finalement. Jefferson ne s'améliorait pas, avec l'âge.

**-Un ?** Demanda-t-il calmement en sortant un étui à cigarettes de sa poche en se levant.

**-Ce dont… ce dont la femme qui vous a… qui vous a…**

**-Qui m'a quoi ? Réponds. Après tout, tu n'es pas du même du avis qu'elle il n'y a aucun mal. Tu n'es pas du même avis qu'elle, n'est-ce-pas ?** Questionna-t-il lentement, savourant le désarroi du pauvre homme.

**-Mais b… bien sur que non, monsieur !**

**-Et tu seras certainement d'accord avec le fait que je ne suis nullement en faute de quoi que ce soit contrairement à ce qu'elle pense ?**

**-Mais bien évidemment. **

C'en était presque trop facile.

**-Donc tu seras aussi d'accord avec le fait qu'elle doit payer son affront. Personne, je dis bien personne ne me parle de cette façon.**

Le chauffeur déglutit.

**-Oui, bien sur, mais, si je peux me permettre… Elle… elle n'était sans doute pas consciente de ce qu'elle disait, et puis sa colère est quelque peu compréhensible…**

Il prit lentement une goulée de sa cigarette puis sourit.

**-Ah bon ? Tu disais que je n'avais rien à me reprocher, pourtant.**

**-Je… je…**

Pitié. Bientôt, il se mettrait à faire dans son froc.

En effet, le pauvre homme tremblait à présent de tous ses membres, la tête basse. Quelques minutes durant lesquels le chauffeur avait du voir toute sa vie défiler sous ses yeux et finalement, il éclata de rire.

**-Allons, allons, détends toi mon vieux. Je sais que je ne suis pas comporté de manière tout à fait idéale avec cette fille.** Il marqua un temps de pause. **C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'aller m'excuser**

**-Vraiment ?** S'exclama le chauffeur, interloqué, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête. **Je veux dire que c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais…. Votre père m'a donné des instructions et vous devriez déjà être à la réunion…**

Il arrêta soudain de marcher, et se planta devant son infortuné compagnon de fortune.

**-Mais je suis sur, et même certain que tu trouveras quoi lui dire. **

**-Mais…**

**-Non, pas de mais. Appelle le et prouve à mon frère que tu n'es pas qu'une vieille épave aux capacités mentales déficientes. Je crois en toi, hum ? Allez !**

Il lui tapota la joue, puis suivit la même direction que la délicieuse cinglée.

Il réajusta son costume.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas entrain de détruire sa vie après l'humiliation publique qu'elle venait de lui infliger ? Sans doute parce qu'elle était... délicieusement divertissante. S'excuser auprès d'une fille de ce genre ? Quel imbécile. L'une des règles d'or dans un monde comme le sien était de bannir toute forme de remords.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cet homme était un imbécile, un malotru, le pire goujat qu'elle ait jamais rencontré ! Elle était énervée. Beaucoup trop énervée. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas l'injurier comme elle le voulait. Foutues Sulpicia et Athénodora qui trouvaient le moyen de la censurer même dans sa tête. C'était son esprit, merde !

Tout ca était de sa faute. Tout ca était de sa faute. En fait, elle aurait du viser mieux. Et ailleurs. Et avec autre chose.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle veuille jouer les douces repenties ?

A cette heure-ci, elle aurait déjà du être à Arlington Valley. Mais encore une fois, elle s'était sentie obligée de se compliquer la vie.

**-Hey ! Attendez ! **Entendit-elle quelqu'un crier.

Ne pouvaient-on même plus s'énerver contre soi-même tranquillement ? Elle soupira.

**-S'il vous plait, madame !**

Une minute… Serait-ce…

Elle se retourna et vit la cause de tous ses malheurs de la journée courir vers elle. Comment osait-il ?

Elle le jaugea, une main posée sur la hanche.

Le pauvre chou paraissait essoufflé. Courir en costume par cette chaleur… Il devait transpirer comme pas possible.

Elle haussa un sourcil, avant de poursuivre sa route comme si de rien n'était. Mais à sa grande surprise, les bruits de ventilation cessèrent brusquement.

**-Vous ne voulez pas, hein ? Très bien. Je me verrai obligé de prendre des mesures, dans ce cas. **

Elle ralentit. Ce type ne l'impressionnait pas. Loin de là. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur elle. N'est-ce-pas ?

**-Oui, arracher à un homme un objet qui lui appartient, pour en attaquer sauvagement un autre... Puis menacer juste après la victime de votre violence.**

Cette fois, elle s'arrêta et lui fit face, de mauvaise grâce.

-**Agression doublée d'un vol et tripplée menace, le tout avec témoins. Si on ajoute à tout cela de bons avocats, l'accusé est facilement passible de…**

**-Votre but était de me faire perdre du temps et c'est fait. Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez exactement, maintenant ?** S'énerva-t-elle tandis que lui, dévoilait ses rangées de dents parfaitement alignées. Connard.

**-Je suis Emmett. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'aimerais…que vous oubliiez tout ca et que nous repartions sur de meilleures bases. Vous savez, les femmes belles , dit-il en la parcourant de haut en bas du regard, avec du caractère ne courent pas nos rues.**

Elle regarda attentivement la main qu'il venait de lui tendre, sans doute pour sceller leur « nouvelle et belle amitié qui s'achèverait sans doute dans un lit », puis sourit.

Une. Deux. Trois…

Le sourire du type se fana.

**-Vous ne comptez pas accepter mes excuses ?**

**-Pardon ? Des excuses vous avez dit ? Personnellement, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu les mots « excusez moi ». Puis, monsieur « voudrait que nous repartions sur de meilleures bases » donc la volonté de monsieur sera faite ? Reviens me voir lorsque ton niveau d'intelligence aura dépassé celui de l'homme de Neandertal. En espérant que ce dernier me pardonnera un jour l'insulte…** Acheva-t-elle, l'air fier.

**-Tut tut tut tut…** Fit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, l'air déçu. **Tu sais que l'espace d'un instant ton petit speech m'a impressionné ? Tu sembles persuadée de ma bêtise mais moi, je sais que l' intelligence d'un individu ne dépend aucunement de l'époque à laquelle il vit. Elle se manifeste juste d'une autre manière, dans d'autres cas de figure ! **Cria-t-il, comme en proie à une profonde déception.** C'est bon, je n'ai même plus envie de te voir derrière des barreaux.**

Et il partit. Comme ca.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis la referma avant de crier à son attention :

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que l'époque était déterminante. Je parlais de l'aspect « évolution » !**

**-Mais oui, bien sur. Rétorqua-t-il sans même se retourner. C'est pour ca que tu as dit « niveau d'intelligence » au lieu de « niveau d'évolution »… **Fit-il sans même se retourner.

Elle souffla bruyamment.

**-Déjà, il serait plus pertinent de parler de la vitesse à laquelle s'effectue l'évo… **

**-Les sujets tels que celui-ci sont souvent cause de discorde, mon petit lapin. **L'interrompit-il en revenant lentement sur ses pas, un –charmant- inquiétant sourire accroché aux lèvres.

**-Même si nous n'abordions aucun sujet il ne pourrait y avoir que discorde entre toi et moi. Et saches que je **_**déteste**_** les petits surnoms de ce genre, porcinet. ** Rétorqua-t-elle les lèvres pincées alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, l'air charmeur.

**-Tiens, tu viens de me faire penser à un terrain de discussion sur lequel nous serions sans doute…plus que d'accord si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, puis pouffa en guise de réponse..

**-Hey !** **C'était une proposition sérieuse. **S'offusqua-t-il faussement. **Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas intéressée mon poussin. **S'amusa-t-il alors que les yeux de son interlocutrice, cette fois clairement amusée, se plissaient.

**-Oh oui, j'en rêve. Allez, ciao…** Conclut-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle récupéra ses bagages et reprit sa route initiale.

**-…Mon jambon.** Cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus loin.

**-Mais c'est pas juste, je t'ai donné mon nom mais moi je ne connais toujours pas le tien ! **

L'entendit-elle dire -hurler- alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser. Ce crétin croyait-il qu'elle était sourde ? Mais elle se retourna tout de même.

**-Tu crois en la chance ?**

**-Bien sur. Je ne crois qu'en ca. **Répondit-il en souriant avec conviction.

**-Et bien, Je te dirai mon nom si on a la chance, ou la malchance de se croiser à nouveau…**

Quel délice de voir sa face se décomposer. Bien fait ! Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil puis partit pour de bon.

A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver sa tante…

**-Beeelle*, Wouhou ! **

…Ou pas, songea-t-elle, prise au dépourvu par l'entente du surnom venu tout droit de son conte préféré, lorsqu'elle était enfant prononcé avec un parfait accent français. Elle répondit aux grands signes que lui faisait la femme blonde –beaucoup plus discrètement- de la fenêtre d'une Alfa Romeo blanche. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si nostalgique, soudain ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Hey…** Fit-elle timidement à sa tante, se raccrochant de toutes ses forces à sa valise. Cela faisait si longtemps…Que devait-elle lui dire ?

**-Belle…** Murmura sa tante, la voix serrée, en l'observant avec…une indescriptible tendresse…

C'en était trop. Elle lâcha soudain sa valise et se jeta dans ses bras.

-**Tante Danielle !**

Elle la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle lui avait manqué, tant manqué, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en apercevait réellement.

**-Oh, Bella, ma petite chérie…Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…** Sourit-elle en caressant les longues boucles brunes emmêlées de sa nièce qui relâcha son étreinte.

**-Oh, j'arrive à m'en faire une idée… **

Elle se sentait à nouveau comme une enfant. C'était… particulier comme sensation.

Sa tante semblait à présent la sonder de ses orbes d'un bleu cristallin, légèrement brouillées par les larmes contenues. Elle entoura le visage de sa nièce de ses mains, et la regarda droit dans les yeux l'air bouleversée.

**-Héloïse…Ce sont exactement ses yeux...**

Cette fameuse soirée de clôture de La Semaine des Arts…Elle venait tout juste de fêter son quatorzième anniversaire et, sous prétexte de vouloir la distraire, Athenodora l'avait obligée à s'y rendre avec elle. Un homme d'à peu près la vingtaine était venu l'aborder alors qu'elle tentait de se fondre dans les murs.

Il se sera apitoyé sur cette pauvre gamine asociale venue d'avantage pour le buffet que pour l'art, avait-elle d'abord pensé. Mais son regard, rivé dans le sien, ne contenait pas la moindre trace de pitié. Il semblait… comme fasciné. Et après avoir repris ses esprits, il lui avait souri, l'air légèrement agacé avant de lui dire : « Vos yeux sont…insaisissables, mademoiselle. Ni bleus, ni verts mais bien les deux. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'on ne peut pas non plus parler de mélange… Un véritable défi.

A l'époque, elle n'y avait pas compris grand-chose –et le baisemain n'avait certainement pas aidée à éclaircir ses idées- mais sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment, elle était devenue le nouveau modèle, le plus jeune d'ailleurs de Ricco. Sa mère semblait au bord de l'extase : _sa_ fille, sa Bella posait Ricardo Gianni. Clarissa Monti pouvait remballer sa dégaine botoxée. Tout comme sa fille, d'ailleurs : ce serait la sienne, qui ferait l'entrée la plus remarquée au bal des débutantes.

Oh que oui, son entrée fut remarquée. Peut-être pas comme sa mère l'avait espéré mais ca… c'était une autre histoire.

Enfin. Non seulement Ricco avait fait d'elle l'égo sur pattes qu'elle était devenue, mais il était aussi devenu son « bol d'air frais », déroutant et… insaisissable, comme il disait.

Sa tante repoussa du bout des doigts une boucle brune venue s'abattre sur son œil droit.

**-Sinon…tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout.**

**-Je sais.** Fit Bella en riant, rapidement suivie par sa tante.

**-Je fais preuve d'un tact incroyable aujourd'hui, c'est fou. Mais tu sais, ca me soulage. Je crois que mon pauvre cœur n'aurait pas supporté la vue d'un clone de ma sœur. **

Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire sa tante Danielle car la ressemblance de celle-ci avec Renée s'était encore plus prononcée. Son « éternel petit air coincé », comme disait souvent sa mère, avait laissé place à un autre plus ouvert, jovial même si une ombre semblait constamment régner dans ses yeux. Et puis, ses longs cheveux blond parfaitement lisses, rassemblés en une queue haute semblaient plus foncés.

Par contre, elle lui semblait toujours aussi… raffinée. Même vêtue d'une simple jupe grise, d'un léger col roulé blanc et chaussures noires à talons. Finalement, ce n'était pas si choquant d'apprendre qu'elle et Athénodora étaient amies d'enfance. Renée…

**-Tu es bien silencieuse soudain, tu ne te sens pas bien ?** S'inquiéta Danielle. **C'est ce que je viens de te dire, c'est ca ? Ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, quand je disais que tu ne ressemblais pas à Héloïse, je voulais dire que tu étais devenue une jeune femme magnifique, encore plus que ta mère. Oh mon dieu. Je me déteste tellement ce que je vais dire est cliché… **S'affligea-t-elle**, mais elle serait fière de toi si elle était encore là. Et si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure au téléphone, tu as hérité de sa… disons, vivacité ?**

**-J'en ai bien peur… **Confirma la brune, embarrassée mais les yeux rieurs**. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. c'est juste nouveau tout ca et je dois me réhabituer à cet environnement.**

Sa tante hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif.

**-Et puis, je dois t'avouer que j'ai assez peur de recevoir le coup de fil d'Aro, de Sulpicia ou pire encore : de ma mère… Déjà que j'ai ignoré tous leurs appels jusqu'à présent. **Frissonna-t-elle sous les rires de sa tante. Et si elle n'était pas aussi habituée à observer les gens, elle n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué le tic de la blonde au « ma mère ».

**-Effectivement, les connaissant, je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire... Quoiqu'il en soit, rentrons à la maison. Tu dois être exténuée !**

Une fois les bagages de Bella rangée, elle prirent place dans la voiture. Mais le voile qui, peu à peu couvrait les yeux de la brune n'échappa guère à celle qui la considérait un peu comme sa fille.

**-J'aurais tellement aimé revenir dans d'autres circonstances…** Finit-elle par dire. **Et crois moi, je regrette sincèrement de te mêler à tout ca. Merci. Vraiment.**

La plus âgée des deux jeunes femmes inspira doucement et sourit à sa nièce.

-**Tu me remercies ? Mais de quoi ? Héloïse et Charlie étaient… **Sa voix se brisa légèrement, mais elle poursuivit, **plus qu'une sœur et un frère. Ils étaient un peu des parents de substitut, même si nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord. C'est à eux que Je dois d'être la personne qui se trouve en face de toi. La moindre des choses serait que justice soit faite en leur nom. C'est notre rôle à nous, ceux qui les aimions, de veiller au repos de leur âme… Et puis, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai proposé mon aide.**

Bella essuya distraitement une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et acquiesça.

-**Juste… tante Danielle, serait-ce possible d'aller les voir, eux et Rose aujourd'hui ?**

**-Eh bien…** Répondit Danielle, embarrassée, pour **Rose je doute fort que nous ayons le temps, aujourd'hui.**

**-Et pour mes parents ?**

Danielle soupira.

**-Bella, tu es épuisée. Ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable de vouloir y aller aujourd'hui. Et puis… tu es sure de vouloir raviver en toi toutes les émotions qui t'ont si longtemps habitée ?**

**-Ces émotions comme tu dis, ne m'ont jamais quittée. Jamais. C'est d'ailleurs en elles que je puise toute ma volonté. Ces assassins…** Elle s'interrompit brusquement en secouant la tête, puis son regard se fit implorant.** S'il** **te plait, j'ai besoin de les voir…**

Danielle dégagea sa queue de cheval de son épaule, démarra et finit pas accepter.

**-Bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Mais avant de faire un tour chez Jim…** Danielle sourit malicieusement à sa nièce qui se demandait si son intention de passer chez Jim était si évidente, puis poursuivit. **Je veux savoir qui était le beau jeune homme avec qui tu semblais si bien t'entendre, à l'instant…**

Bella soupira, amusée. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ? Elle et lui ? Sa tante était probablement devenue myope.

Bon. Elle devait bien avouer qu'au fond, vraiment –très- au fond d'elle-même, elle l'appréciait un peu. Mais tout de même.

**-Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Et même plutôt beau, mais je suis sure que si tu savais comment je l'ai rencontré, tu ne dirais pas ca.**

**-Ca a un rapport avec ton « petit empêchement » de tout à l'heure ? Raconte tout à tata.** Se moqua-t-elle, passant au français. **Attends, Belle, ne me dis pas que c'est lui que tu as…**

Fit-elle en freinant brusquement.

**-Oh tu sais, c'est une longue histoire. **Répondit ladite Belle, une main sur le cœur.

Elle avait presque oublié dans quel état était son estomac à chaque fois que sa tante l'emmenait faire du shopping, étant donné que Renée se refusait à « soumettre sa fille à la pression de cette activité barbare et totalement vaine ». Oui, c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle consentait (bien grand mot) à se servir d'internet, « ce démoniaque outil de traçage ». Elle se sentait vide.

**-Voilà qui est parfait, ma chérie. La boutique doit se trouver à une bonne heure de route d'ici. Une heure et demie, si on prend en compte les interminables bouchons du lundi.**

Bella posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux une seconde. Le trajet allait être long. Très long… Mais, en observant la multitude de paysages qui s'offraient à ses yeux, en repensant à ses retrouvailles avec sa tante et même –grande surprise- au goujat de tout à l'heure, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir de fleurir sur ses lèvres.


End file.
